Stolen First Kiss
by TwixGirl1212
Summary: This is my first Carry On fanfic so it might be trash. Snowbaz oneshot during their seventh year at Watford. Baz just really wants to kiss Snow. Rated T for mild language. (This was supposed to be one chapter, but I decided to continue it. So if you're just looking for the oneshot just read chapter one)
1. Chapter 1

Baz:

When I first met Simon he was just some beautiful, blundering idiot. He had no manners and was the clumsiest person I had ever met. I thought it would be easy to hate him because that would make it easier for me to kill him.

But, of course, the universe hates me.

I never understood why I was drawn to him during our first year. I had lied to myself and masked that emotion to look like hate. During our break at the end of that year, I spent the time thinking about why I hated him. Of course, I came up with perfectly logical reasons of why I should hate him. But during that time I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me queasy and when I got back to Watford it was gone.

That feeling…it was…I missed Simon.

That's when I knew I liked Simon. That's when I knew that I would never be able to kill him. That's when I knew that I would probably end up letting him kill me. But if I have to die, at least it will be by fire, I will go out warm. I just have to continue my act until my time is up. That's my job, and part in the Chosen One's life.

But right now…you have no idea how hard it is.

He's asleep and the moon is shining through the open window(which has to be open every single night, even during the winter) on him. He looks like he's glowing, even more so than he usually does. His hair is golden and his messy curls move across his forehead every single time the breeze passes through the window. His skin is golden and I can barely see the moles that are splattered across it from the way he's curled up.

"You're a mess," I hear myself whisper, barely audible. I flinch at the sound of my voice, but I doubt he heard me.

The he moves. His sheets twist around him and he rolls onto his back.

I stiffen, but I can see that his eyes are still closed. Then my gaze drifts down. His lips, they're pink and slightly parted. I wonder wonder what they would feel like. Would they be soft? Would they be chapped?

What the hell am I thinking? Shut up! This is not the proper time to be thinking about this! But it's not like there ever will be a proper time…

Everything about him makes me want to kiss him. I feel myself move. Suddenly, I'm on the edge of my bed. What am I doing? Go back to sleep! But I can't, I have to do this. I _need_ to do this. Just once.

Just once, before I let him kill me, I need to know what it's like. I need to know what it's like to kiss the actual sun.

My feet make a soft padding noise that's only audible to my ears. I cross the extremely short distance between us and suddenly I'm standing over him.

His head tilts toward me for a second and I freeze…but he's still asleep.

The wind blows again and ruffles his hair. I lean down. I won't bite him. I know I won't. I won't hurt him. I can't.

My lips touch his and he's soft. Warm. It was like one of those kisses you see in movies, where one person is sort of kissing their upper lip and the other person is kissing their bottom lip. I move my lips against his for a moment and then I pull back.

I gaze at his face for a second, trying to comprehend what I just did. Then he begins to stir….

Before he moves another muscle I'm back in my bed and under the duvet. I lay on my side and look at him because I know he can't see through the darkness like I can.

He sits up and the sheets pool around his waist. His hands reach up and rub his eyes before they flutter open. He glances around the room for a moment and his eyes search for me through the dark. Then he shakes his head giving up.

Then I realize what I've just done. I just kissed Simon Fucking Snow. Had he even kissed anyone before that? My hand reaches up and touches my lips.

Simon's hand reaches up and his fingertips gingerly touch his lips.

What have I done?

Simon:

Did Baz just steal my first kiss?


	2. Chapter 2

*Simon*

Did Baz just kiss me? My sworn enemy?

Does he like me...

No. It's obviously something to do with one of his new schemes. I swear he's always plotting new ways to kill me. But what does this have to do with killing me? I mean...I kind of liked it. It sort of feels wrong, like I'm cheating, but Agatha broke up with me three weeks ago. Otherwise, it felt amazing. Too real to be a dream.

I need to find a way to get him back. I think I'll have some fun with this...

*Baz*

I don't sleep through the rest of the night. I lay with my back facing Snow and stare at the wall. Every once in a while my hand drifts back up to my lips in amazement, but then I mentally kick myself for being a flustered school girl.

I feel like such an idiot right now. What am I going to say? Did he notice or did I just wake him up? Maybe he thought it was a dream? Yeah, I'm sure that's it. If not, I can just convince him he was dreaming. It's Simon Bloody Snow. He has no idea that I like him (Crowley he's thick).

I must have drifted off sometime in the early hours of the morning because I wake up and he's gone. I sit still and listen for a minute, but there's nothing coming from the bathroom (Snow sounds like a stampede of elephants in the mornings, well...just in general). He must have left already. I give a sigh or relief and get up. At least I can avoid an awkward confrontation now. I grab my clothes from the wardrobe and open the door to the bathroom.

That's the moment when somebody quickly but gently shoves me against the wall.

"Snow?"

*Simon*

I lean against the door and hear his footsteps padding across the floor. I knew that if I wanted to get his attention without any snarky comments, I'd have to catch him off guard. The doorknob twists and I back up as the door swings open.

There he is.

I shake my head quick to get my head back in the game and remember what I'm trying to do. As quickly and gently as I can, I push him towards the wall, trying to be aware of the anathema. He stares up at me shocked, eyes wide, mouth gaping. Not that I was looking at his mouth...

"Snow?" he asks shocked.

I'm now realizing there was probably a better way to do this...oh well.

I look up at him trying to remember the speech that I had planned out. Crap.

"Did you really think that you would get away with that," I ask in a deadly calm voice.

His mouth closes and his face turns blank once again. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Snow. Now if you plea-"

"NO," I shout. I lower my voice as I see his eyes widen. "No," I repeat. "You know what you did and I know what you did."

"Fine," he spats. "So what do you want? An apology? An explanation? It doesn't matter either way. Nobody will believe you."

My eyebrows pull together in confusion. "Believe me? What are you-no I wasn't going to tell anybody!"

"Then what do you want!"

My fists tighten where they're balled up in his shirt and I pull myself towards him.

"I wanted to tell you," I say lowering my voice. "That you don't just get to do that and walk away."

His face contorts into a rare expression of confusion with raised eyebrows, widened eyes, and slightly parted lips (Not that I was looking at his lips...again). "What do you mean?" We're so close that I can feel his breath on my face.

"I mean, there's a price," I manage to get out.

"And what's that?"

"This," I say in a rush and shove my face towards his. He's completely still, frozen, in shock I'm guessing. Then his hands are in my hair and mine are on his cheeks and he's pushing back at me. I push back and pull away quickly, panting.

"There," I say breathlessly. "The price is paid." I quickly rush out of the room, leaving a breathless Baz behind.

But I could've sworn I heard him say something before I left.

"No, it's not."


	3. Chapter 3

*Simon*

"Simon? Simon!"

"Huh," I answer. I stare down at the table and try not to listen to the voice inside me. It keeps telling me to look up, but I don't want to because I know that Baz is just across the room and if he-

"SIMON," Penny shouts and half the cafeteria (A/N idk if that's the correct term in England but whatever) looks our way.

"Shit," I mumble under my breath.

"What's wrong with you," she asks utterly confused.

"Wh-what do you mean," I stutter and begin to chew on my nails.

"You know what I mean," she says glaring. "You haven't said a word to me this morning, you're chewing on your nails, which is disgusting by the way," I put my hands in my lap. "And you haven't touched the scones. So tell me," she crosses her arms and gives me a stern look. "I. Want. Answers. Now."

"Well...you see...what happened..."

"Yes," she urges.

I look up at her and freeze. I can see Baz from behind her and he's staring at me. No. Glaring at me through strands of hair that he hasn't bothered to comb back (I like his hair best that way) and are framing his face. And it's not even his usual glare. It's murderous.

His hand is clenched around a scone and when I open my mouth to respond to Penny it crumbles in his hand.

I let out a tiny squeak.

"I gotta go," is all I manage to get out before I'm out of my seat. I only register the "What the hell," from Penny and all the staring eyes before I'm running through the halls. I stop at the end of a hallway and peak my head around the edge to see if anybody's coming. As I'm about to turn, somebody grabs my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going, Snow?"

I gulp and turn around. "Oh...uh, hey," I say scratching the back of my head sheepishly. "I was just, er..." I trail off.

He starts pushing his finger into my chest accusingly and I have to fight the urge to grab grab his hand and hold it there. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Umm, trying to get to class?"

"You can't just do that to someone and walk away," he says ignoring my answer. "Who even does that?"

I stare at him shocked. "Well...you do..."

"Oh, shut up," he breathes and my back hits the lockers. Which really hurts because there's a lock digging into the bottom of my back. "You overpaid," he says placing his hands against the lockers on either side of my head.

"What," I ask baffled.

"You said that the price was paid, but that was definitely too much," he says with a familiar look in his eye. It's the same look he has when he's plotting. "I've come to give you your change."

Then his lips are against mine and my hands move up to his hair. He's cold, which feels good against my warm skin and he tastes like scones. His hands move to my hips and he pulls me against him. Just as I move to deepen the kiss, I hear footsteps.

"Baz," someone yells. We pull apart just before he rounds the corner. Fucking Niall. Running in and ruining the moment. My face sets into a scowl. His eyebrows are pulled together in confusion.

"What-" he begins, pointing an accusing finger at us, but Baz walks over to him, silencing him. He says something to him in a hurried rush tone and then lets out a low growl.

"Well," he says. "There you go. I paid you back."

He scowls and turns on his heel, walking away with Niall following like the loyal pet he is. I scowl at his retreating form. Then I begin to walk away in the opposite direction when I feel a pain in my back. I rush into the restroom and only to find a mark on my lower back. Let's just say lockers aren't comfortable. I frown and walk back into the now busy hallway. I search until I find him across the hall already glaring at me. I scowl back.

This has just turned into a war.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N _Sorry for the inconsistency. I just started school and I've been busy with Marching Band and I'm a mess. Lol. If I hadn't gotten your guys' comments, I don't think it would have been continued. Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy it! :D_

 _*Simon*_

I haven't seen Baz.

The last time I saw him was yesterday in class. He hasn't been in our room two days. (Well not that I know of at least.) I have a feeling that he might have been in the catacombs (Just because...stuff happened doesn't mean I still don't think he's a vampire.) Now I'm starting to wonder if I've offended him or made him uncomfortable.

Now I feel bad.

I should stop thinking

I told Penny that he hasn't been in our room (I did not tell her about...the other stuff.) She told me I was probably just too oblivious to notice if he even had been there. That's when I told her that I had stayed up both nights waiting for him...

She stared at me blankly for a while after that.

Then she told me I was officially obsessed I don't think so. I think my reasoning is perfectly reasonable. I told her that he's obviously planning something big. She said I was starting to sound like the Joker. You know, the one that tells Batman he'd be nothing without him. It doesn't make any sense to me.

I mean, the Joker doesn't snog Batman.

The one thing that bothers me is that he never looks at me. Never. There always used to be the glares, passing sneers, and snide comments. Now there's nothing. I'm worried. I wonder if I went too far.

I failed my maths test because I wasn't studying or paying attention. Now Penny's making me study with her.

"You know Simon," she says looping her arm through mine and pulling me with her. "Maybe you're not obsessed with Baz."

"Not maybe," I deny. "I'm _definitely_ not."

"That's not what I meant," she says with a huff.

"Then what do you mean?"

"Nevermind," she murmurs as we enter the library. I shrug.

We set our things down at a table somewhat close to the creepy librarian's desk. She begins taking our her notes and going through what I missed. I manage to catch most of it and figure out the rest on my own. I'm on the last question of my homework when the door clatters.

Then I see him.

He looks annoyingly perfect. Even more so than usual. His hair is looks as soft and sleek as ever. His eyes are bright and his cheeks are unusually full of color. And his eyes-

They're looking at me. There's no glare...but there's something. I stare at him he turns away and sits down. I wait for him to look up at me.

"Hey-" Penny starts. She glances back and forth and then just lets out a sigh. "Whatever," she mumbles and gets up.

"Wait," I say glancing up at her. "Where are you going?"

Baz turns and looks at me. He starts to get up and-

"I was just going," she starts to gesture with her arm.

"Okay, great," I rush. "I gotta go do something."

He's going behind the shelves in the backs. Nobody ever goes back there.

I went back there once. I was bored one day and was looking for a new hiding spot. When I opened a book, actual dust bunnies hopped out. Apparently that happens with magickal books if they're not opened very often.

When I reach him he's running his fingers across the spines of the old books. I know he hears me, but he doesn't look back.

I don't know if I want to punch him or kiss him...

Maybe both.

Instead, I wrap my arms around him from behind and rest my forehead on his shoulder. He lets out a tiny surprised gasp. I grin.

"Snow," he says. He turns around facing me, no longer in my grasp.

"No," I say as my lips turn into a frown. He turns around and looks at me.

"What," he asks blankly.

"You don't get to do that."

"Do what?"

"You don't get to be close to me and then...just..." I tug on my hair searching for answers. "Act like you used to."

"Well get used to it," he says leaning down. "Because that's who I am. I would've thought that you've noticed by now."

"But it's not," I whine. "And I don't want it to be like that."

"Then how do want it to be...Simon," he's close now. Very close. He's looking at my lips.

"Like this," I whisper.

*Baz*

He's kissing me.

I don't know if I'm doing this right, but he hasn't complained so far. All I know is that I don't want this to end. Because it will end. Eventually. It's all just a matter of time.

My hands are at his waist and his hands are on my chest. He pushes me into the shelf behind me. My hands move to his hair and I tug lightly. He makes a sound. A small groan escapes from my lips. I want to hear it again.

I feel him smile against my lips.

He starts to move his lips to the corner of my mouth, my cheek, my jaw. He's leaving a trail down my neck and ends at my collar bone. My hands move to the base of his neck as he moves back to face me. I start to pull him towards me, but he leans up and places his lips on my nos-

"Ow," I whisper shout. He steps back grinning. "Did you just-" He's bent over now, cackling. "Did you just _bite_ my nose," I exclaim.

He straightens back up and attempts to compose himself. "This is war, honey," he says leaning close. The only thing that registers at the moment is his smile. He's smiling. At me...I love it. "Of course you're gonna feel a little pain."

With that, he struts off and leaves me behind gaping. I begin to wonder what kind of war this even is...

I'm still trying to register what he just did...

Simon Snow kissed my collar bone.

Simon Snow _bit_ me.

Simon Snow... _called me honey_?!

Wait...what?!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N The next chapter will be the last chapter, unfortunately. But I'm thinking of maybe writing a sequel in the future! Enjoy! -Twix

*Baz*

I can't do this anymore.

I know that I should be fighting back, but I can't. I'm too hung up on how long this will last because I know this all come to an end. I don't want it to, but I know it's only a matter of time. I'm still not even sure what's going on between us. All I know is that I'm going to need a warning before this stops. I'll need time to adjust back to how things used to be.

I hesitate at the door, my hand just hovering over the knob. Should I?

I open the door and come face to face with him.

"Oh," he says wide eyed. "I was just going..."he trails off, gesturing to the door.

"Sorry," I mumble and step aside. My gaze moves towards the ground.

"Baz?" His voice is soft, unsure. "What's wrong," he says as a statement, not a question.

"Nothing-"

"No," he says with more force. He takes a step closer and looks up at me. "Tell me," he says quieter this time.

"I..." I'm at a loss for words.

He takes one step closer and leans up so our foreheads are touching. I let out a strangled sigh.

"When?"

"What do you mean," he whispers.

"Don't be an idiot, Snow. We both know this is going to end. It's just a matter of time." I hesitate before I continue. "I'll need a fair warning, so I can get over you."

"What," he asks, baffled. He steps away. My frown deepens. "End?"

"Yes, Snow," I begin. "We bot-"

I don't get to finish. His lips are on mine once more. I let out a groan of pleasure and move my hands to either side of his face whilst I push back. He gently pushes me against the door and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. But this one isn't like the others. This one is soft and gentle. It's reassuring. His hands are everywhere, leaving warm trails across my body. I'm tempted to look and see if there's golden trails of the sun across my arms. Half of my mind is convinced that there will be. The other half is too occupied by the feeling of my hands in his hair.

"Simon," he breathes as he pulls away. "You called me Simon before."

He looks up at me and all I see is blue. For a split second, I'm tempted to paint the walls of every room in Watford in the color. I don't think I'll ever get tired of looking into his eyes.

"Simon," I breathe, my lips brushing against his as I speak.

"I don't want this to end," he states. Despite my best efforts, a smile forms on my lips. He smiles back against mine. "It doesn't have to."

"But what about the Mage," I begin and my smile falls. "My family, the humdrum..."

"...Screw them," he states and shoves his face towards mine.

*Simon*

I'm not sure what exactly our conversation accomplished, but I feel like we solved something.

I drag him from the door and we end up on his bed. He's on his back and I'm above him, kissing him. Every once in a while, I hold myself above him, teasingly. Every single time he leans up to tackle me back down. I never thought I'd have this influence over Baz.

I also figured something else out. That look he always had, when I thought he was plotting, he has that look very often. I'm starting to think that it doesn't mean he's plotting.

I pull back for a moment as I realize something.

"Baz," I start.

"Yes," he answers, his voice deep. (I really like that sound.)

"I think...I like you," I smile.

"Well I'd hope so."

"No, I mean, I really like you." My smile widens and I fear that it might grow bigger than my face can manage. "I really..." I kiss his neck. "really..." I move to his jaw. "really..." I move to his cheek. "Like you," I finish against his lips.

"Simon," he says and takes my face in his hands. "I'm in love with you."

Three things happen at once.

My heart stops.

He moves his mouth against mine once more.

The door bursts open.

"HOLY SHIT!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Before you read this, just know that yes, I do quote How to Train Your Dragon. (My absolute favorite movie in the universe tbh.) You may continue.**

*Simon*

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

I spring off of Baz in shock only to get my foot caught on Baz's leg and fall to the ground with a thud. Baz gives me a blank look while Penny stands there gaping.

"Ow..."

"Crowley Snow, could you make an even bigger scene," Baz hisses.

"Oh sod off," I retort.

"Okay, I knew this was gonna happen eventually, but how did this escalate so quickly," Penny questions.

"Wait, you knew this was gonna happen," I sputter.

"It's obviously Snow's fault," Baz states matter-of-factly. "He's the one who bit me."

"Woah! I did not-" Penny starts.

"That's a lie," I protest.

"Are you kidding me Snow?! You're the one who-"

"You kissed me in my sleep! How was I-"

"Wait what," I hear Penny exclaim, but we keep going.

"YOU BIT MY FUCKING NOSE AND YOU-"

"YOU JUST DISAPPEARED WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?! I THOUGHT-"

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND THINKS 'OH, BITING SOMEBODY'S NOSE WILL MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER!' LIKE WHAT THE HELL-

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I LIKED YOU UNTIL TWO DAYS AGO AND THEN YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME-"

"YOU ASSAULTED ME IN THE BATHROOM!"

" **SHUT UP**!"

The magic in her words instantly cease our argument. We both turn and look at her still standing in the doorway, thinking. I glance over at Baz and he shrugs. Her head snaps up.

"Wait! Has this been happening for the past two weeks," Penny exclaims.

"...maybe," I mumble.

"Why didn't you tell me," she bursts. "I'm your best friend! I mean I understand about Agatha, but me?!"

Footsteps sound in the hallway that cause our heads to turn.

"Hey, I don't mean to pry-"

"Too late Naill," Penny says stepping away from his peeking form in the doorway.

He glares at her. "But, um, Baz..."

"Not. Now," Baz grits out through clenched teeth.

Niall shakes his head disappointed. "We all knew this was gonna happen anyway. Once you start hanging out with the mage's minions, you become one of them," he walks out leaving the room in dead silence except for the sound of his fading steps in the hallway.

Baz clenches his teeth tighter, if that's even possible, and closes his eyes for a few seconds before he lets out a shaky breath. You can practically see steam coming out of his ears.

"...are you okay," I ask tentatively and take a step closer to him. I place my hand on his arm.

"I'm-" he stops and shakes his head. He turns towards me and jerks his arm away. "This is all you fault," he starts in a steely voice. "I never should have believed you," he spits with shiny eyes and stomps out.

"Okay, I'm not sure what the hell just happened," Penny starts. "But you need to fix this."

"I know," I say quietly.

"So...what are you going to do," she asks crossing her arms.

"Um, probably something stupid," I mutter.

"Good, but you've already done that."

"...then something crazy," I say and rush out the door.

"That's more like it," I hear her shout as I run down the hall.

*Baz*

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

How could I be so stupid? What made me think that this was ever going to work out? He's Simon Snow and I'm...me. I never should have thought it was even possible. We're literally destined to kill one another and I was hoping for the exact opposite. What the hell is wrong with me?

All of a sudden the doors to the dining hall fly open and all talking stops so that the sound of footsteps echo through out the room.

"TYRANNUS BASILTON GRIMM PITCH!"

I look up then and see, yep, you guessed it, Simon Fucking Snow. And he's angry. And I mean completely ticked. He's glaring at me as if he's about to skin me alive.

I slowly stand up from my chair and walk towards him.

"What. The hell. Do you want...Snow," I say so only he can hear. I'm standing two feet away from him and I'm worried he might be able to hear my speeding heart. It's the only thing that I can hear.

"You. I want you, you fucking idiot," he whispers taking a step closer. I start to look away, but he grabs my chin. "You know you can't just say that to a guy and walk away," he says as a smile starts to grow on his face. I'm starting to hear murmurs around us, but I'm too focused on how bright his smile is.

"I love you too."

He places his other hand on the other side of my face and pulls me down to meet him. I react instantly, my hands moving to his neck, right against his pulse. I smile against his lips when I realize that his pulse is just as fast as mine. He's so warm and alive. His lips move against mine reassuringly, telling me a message that he doesn't need to say aloud.

"Everything will be fine. It's all going to work out."

Before I can process anything he pulls away and leans his forehead against mine as we catch our breath. Only then do I realize the uproar that we've caused. Everybody's pointing and shouting Niall is standing there completely dumbstruck.

"Hey..." I turn back towards him. "Payback's a bitch." And with that he runs off before stopping at the entrance of the dining hall. "Oh, and the name's Simon," he says before sprinting off.

"SIMON, YOU BLOODY PRICK!"

And I take off after him.

 **A/N Yeah, yeah, I know I was a tiny bit late...*coughs* okay maybe a lot...sorry :/ I just found out I'm getting another sister and I'm trying to convince my mom to name her Cherry. *wink* *wink* Anyways, I hope this makes up for not being on time. (BTW I didn't have time to proofread this, so don't mind the grammar and spelling errors)**

-Twix Out :D


End file.
